What did you do to me?
by PurpleRain96
Summary: One-shot. During Damon and Elena blood sharing scene in 4x02. Don't be fooled, it's not the ending Delena fans would like. (NOT a Delena fanfic, so don't get mad at me for this. Okay?)


"What are you doing?" I asked when Damon locked the door of the bathroom.

The sound of skin breaking made my head turn in his direction. In his hand was blood oozing from the teeth marks in his palm.

"Giving you what you need," he said. "Drink,"

"What?" I gasped.

"You're a new vampire, Elena. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this'll do the trick. Or not, but just…don't tell Stefan."

I stared at the red. My mouth watered uncontrollably. Even without the sweet scent in the blood, it was still blood and it took every bone in my body not to take Damon's hand in my mouth.

"Why not?"

"Because blood sharing is kind of…personal,"

"What do you mean it's 'personal'?" I gritted my teeth. It was almost impossible to stay in control now. I was so hungry.

"Just _drink!"_

I looked at the blood and I looked at Damon. He nodded in approval and I took his hand and seeped my fangs into his palm as slow as I possibly could. Blood. Oh _god_, it was good. It was much better than animal blood. Hell, _anything _would be better than animal blood in my opinion. I didn't realise I had pushed Damon up against the wall, sinking my teeth into him deeper. I had completely forgotten about the world around me and who I was drinking from.

And then I tasted something I didn't anticipate. Guilt. I couldn't describe it, but I felt like I was somehow cheating.

_Blood sharing is kind of…personal._

I pulled away from him gasping with blood smeared all over my mouth. I began to hyperventilate. This was wrong, and I could tell it was wrong by Damon's hand brushing my hair before and a hardness under his belt.

"What did you do to me?!" I cried.

"Don't worry, its okay." was all he said with a little smirk and a brush of his fingers along my cheek.

I smacked his hand away and turned to look at myself in the bathroom mirror. It might have been in my head, but I could have sworn I looked different in a way that I couldn't describe. What had I done? I had just cheated on Stefan, and not in the human way. No matter what I would do I couldn't take back that Damon's blood was flowing in my system and it was all because I accepted it from him. What was I thinking going to Damon for help? Stefan was the one who was helping me through this! This was the most awful thing I could do to him!

I didn't know whether to stick my fingers down my throat or run out of the bathroom without a care if anyone saw the blood on my mouth, so I just started to break down and cry.

"Elena," Damon whispered, tracing his fingers along my shoulders. "It's okay-"

My hand grasped at his throat and I pushed him against the wall digging my nails into his throat breaking skin. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I yelled, exposing my devil eyes and fangs at him.

"You needed blood – _ah _– and I gave you some." He grunted, struggling to pull my fingers from his throat.

"You knew what it meant! You _knew! _Whydid you let me do that? How _could_ you?" I shouted.

"Why don't you calm down and we can have a talk, Elena?" I was cutting off his circulation now.

"Why? So you can trick me into sleeping with you? You know, Damon, I've let you slide with a lot of things. First, killing Lexi," I threw him into a bathroom stall, breaking the door and the toilet out of the ground. "Trying to kill Bonnie, then Rick, also trying to kill Stefan multiple times, and Jeremy – _god, _even Jeremy and I still forgave you for that! How do you manage to do that, Damon? How do you manage to win me over every single damn time?"

"Elena, _please_ calm down!" he held his back and straightened it out with a loud crack. "Please listen to me, all I wanted to do was give you blood from the vein because it's what you needed, and you came to _me, _remember?"

"I shouldn't have! I'm with Stefan, and I know you're in love with me but for once in your life can't you be cool with that? Because, Damon, 'we' are _never _going to happen! By the way, you could have-"

I felt a horrid sick feeling in my stomach and I ran over to the sing throwing up blood with the tap running. I felt a lot better after that. At least his blood was out of my system now, but it still didn't change what I had done and the hate I felt towards Damon.

"Happy now?" Damon said.

With no thought or care of what I was going to do to him, I pulled the wooden stake I hid under my sleeve and drove it through his shoulder. He hollered loudly in pain as I held it there until he collapsed to the floor.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Again." I said through gritted teeth. "And I mean it this time,"

I stormed over to the door as Damon yanked the stake from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He mumbled.

I turned back, and I knew that he actually meant it. But I didn't care. After all he had done I couldn't believe how many times I had forgiven him. All the people that he killed and betrayed were unforgivable, and yet I forgave him every time.

No more. Not ever again.

"You need to find someone else to love," I said and left hoping he really did believe me this time.


End file.
